


How About We Make It Interesting?

by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind



Series: Two Pieces of The Whole [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delicate elven female mages is what gets Cullen going. Female Templars... not so much. And yet Gwendolynn Trevelyan still catches his attention.</p><p>And later, his heart. Who knew damsels in distress turned out to be not what he needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About We Make It Interesting?

Maker's will works in mysterious ways. Cullen never pictured himself falling this hard for the Inquisitor. First and foremost, she was not really up to his standards. Spending most of his adult life amongst the mages had left him with certain... preferences, regarding the opposite sex. He sighed and rubbed his cheek. _Elves._ He was really into elves. Small willowy creatures, they were magnificent and enticing, their grace and beauty unmatched. And then Gwendolynn Trevelyan walked into his life. A daughter of a noble. A Templar. She was everything his 'perfect woman' was not - tall, strong and anything but shy. She ruled the Inquisition with the iron fist - her decisions were tough but fair and she took her advisors very serious. No plan would be dismissed until it had been veto'ed by the majority. It had been quite some time since Cullen felt appreciated like that. 

***  
He guessed that was what kicked the feelings off, in the beginning. And then, one day, he saw her train. It was back at Haven and how she had found his training spot was still a mystery. Most of the time Cullen sparred with his soldiers but sometimes, when the crowd got to him, he would train alone in the small yard behind the Chantry building. That day the need to be alone had chased Cullen to his favourite spot somewhere past noon. As he drew closer, he heard the sound of metal against the training dummy and emerged to the view of the Inquisitor trying to pull out her sword, that wedged deep into the wood. She was panting, sweat dripping from the tip of her nose. Black undershirt was clinging to her body, exposing Cullen to the perfect view of her muscular back and narrow waist. The Inquisitor had heard him and finally turned around, confirming that the front was just as alluring.

"Commander, fancy meeting you here." the smile lit up her face and she yanked her sword upwards, releasing it from the grip of a dummy. "How about we make it interesting?"

"Taking advantage of an exhausted opponent is beneath me." he smiled back, watching her every move.

"Exhausted?" she scoffed, steel grey eyes flashing with anger. "I am just about done with my warm up. And you, Commander, dragging your arse out of bed at _this_ hour? _For shame._ "

Cullen narrowed his eyes and yanked a nearby shield off the weapon rack. So did she. The clash of the wood and metal had echoed within the confinement of the yard. She was vicious, landing one blow after another, forcing Cullen on the defensive. As soon as he saw an opening, he turned the tables, cornering her. He grinned but the next moment the Inquisitor disappeared out of sight and Cullen felt the ground vanishing from under him. He lost balance and fell on his back. With the speed of the light the Inquisitor sat on top of him and pinned his wrists to the ground with her feet, pressing hard enough for Cullen to cringe and let both the shield and the sword go. Something whooshed past his face - the Inquisitor jammed her sword into the ground, mere inches away from his face. She smiled again, looking amused and positively victorious.

"Formal Knight - Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford, currently the Commander of the Inquisiton forces, the Golden Lion, as they say... All at _my_ disposal." she smirked and pet his cheek.

"You fight dirty, Inquisitor."

"Why Cullen, all is fair in love and war."

He froze. She called him by name. She never called him that. It had been either 'Commander' or 'Rutherford' but never ever had she called him by his given name. Maker, does she realise _where_ she is sitting?

"Hmm..." she muttered, while smiling slyly.

_She does, dammit._

Cullen flushed and tried to free his arms but without any visible success. Truth be told, he was not trying all too hard. And she saw that. With that cheeky smile still on her lips she reached and unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers ran lightly over his abdomen, thoughtfully tracing every muscle and every scar. Cullen's body tensed and she felt it. She lifted her feet slightly, releasing his arms and it was all he needed. Swiftly he grabbed the Inquisitor by the shoulders and rolled her on the ground, settling down on top of her. The woman giggled. Actually _giggled_ , like a shy Chantry sister. Her shirt had no buttons and even if it did, Cullen was out of patience and so he grabbed the material by the collar and ripped it open. Her tanned skin shimmered with sweat, small breasts heaving under the breastband. Cullen lifted the Inquisitor's back with one hand and quickly undid the restricting contraption with the other, throwing the thing somewhere on the ground near them. 

She planned it all out, he could see it in her eyes. Gwendolynn Trevelyan wanted the Commander to herself the moment she lay her eyes on him and she _always_ got what she wanted. He softly pressed his lips to Gwendolynn's but the Inquisitor was not going to play tame. As he felt her teeth biting his lower lip, shiver running down his spine, he cupped her breasts - perfectly fitting in his palms - and started kneading them, occasionally brushing calloused thumbs against her nipples. Gwen sighed into his mouth and arched her back, her hands digging into his shoulders and sliding down the back, short nails leaving red traces on his skin. Somehow, Cullen was not sure how, he ended up sitting on his knees, with Inquisitor's legs wrapped around his waist, his arousal grinding against her sex. She shifted her attention to his left ear, bringing the sensations he did not even know existed. Last thing he could clearly recall was the Inquisitor fumbling with the lacing of his pants.

***  
It was their first time. Maker, almost _in_ the Chantry itself. Cullen flushed every time he remembered it, making Gwen tease him mercilessly. So blasphemous, he thought the heavens might open and strike them right there and yet _so good_.

The door had opened, and Gwen came in, swaying her hips in that fashion that drove him crazy. She had chessboard in her hands. Cullen raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question and the Inquisitor glared at him. Like a cat watching a mouse.

"How about a game of chess, my Commander?"

" _This_ is how you want to spend our night off?"

She walked to the door and locked it with a key, tossing it on the table and eying Cullen with a predatory grin on her face.

"Oh but this is different," she started to set the board, giving Cullen the white pieces. "For every three pieces lost, so is an item of clothing."

"And what of the loser?"

Gwen smiled wide and pet his cheek, like she always did.

"Bottom. And no touching allowed."

Cullen smiled wickedly as he dropped onto the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"You are on, _Inquisitor._ "

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to get out. I really like Cullen to have an equally skilled partner that, technically, needs no man. But would not mind to claim a pretty booty for herself. 
> 
> I am so bad with smut it hurts. I still hope you had enjoyed this little drabble. ^^ Cheers.


End file.
